Caitlynn Woods
Made before the tier revision of the 14/08/14 Faction & Division: UNSC Navy Rank: Commander (O-5) Name: Caitlynn Evanna Woods Race: Human Age: 29 Height: 5’ 9” Weight: 143Lb Appearance: Blonde just short of shoulder length hair, which her small ears hide behind when not in the bun, this female has not lost her looks despite the accompanying stress of her job. Her skin is smooth and slightly tanned, with a sprinkle of freckles dotting around her face. Her cheekbones work naturally with her skin to give her an almost perfect appearance to her face, though this is killed when you look closer. Her eyes show lack of sleep by bags and her facial expression is usually anything but happy. The woman always staying up late to get things done. Her chin also bears a scar that runs from the mid left of her lip to the point. Caused by a fall during evasive maneuvers on one of her previous ships. Her stature is usually upright, when not sitting down. Presenting a rather slim body underneath her Captain’s uniform, her bust of reasonable size which slides down to a rather slender stomach, which further lead down to slender and mid-size legs, and she is never seen without her uniform on. Strengths: Her physical strength is surprising for one of her appearance, being able to lift a fair load. Can co-ordinate her own ship well, and has a lot of respect throughout it. Is a fairly decent tactician. Is focused and organised at almost all times. Weaknesses: Can break down when under too much pressure, though her threshold is a decent amount giving her rank. Can become too dependent on her staff from time to time. Obsessed with cleanliness if not distracted by other things. Is easily annoyed and can quickly become irritated if things don't go to plan. Biography: 'Born 2518, September the eighth on the planet of Biko in the outer colonies to her parents James Woods and Octavia Mason-Woods. As a child she was very focused, normally taking to things that interested her very quickly even from a young age. Despite not being able to do them right. She had very little friends however, and this lead to the creation of several imaginary friends from age 3. Commonly playing in her houses backyard and having tea parties, which were very organised for someone of her age, with no one. Age four was the age where things started turning negative for the girl. Her father fell ill was eventually unable to work due to his deteriorating condition which lead to her mother becoming stress ridden very quickly in trying to maintain the 3 member family and their almost luxury house. Her two years at school on the planet showed her as a happy girl, constantly wanting to make friends as well as willing to help anyone work. The year 2525, not too long after the girl had turned 7 was the turning point in her life. Her homeworld of Biko is glassed by the covenant roughly one year after she started attending school, her family, minus her dad who was unable to leave the planet for reasons she was never told. Was just barely evacuated from it by the small UNSC presence on the planet. Taken to Reach and forced to start a new life with barely nothing with her mother. This is when the girl suddenly became more collected, serious. Her smile which was once common gone into a constant line. The girl finding it hard to make friends at school on the foreign planet due to her newly gained serious tone and hatred for the people who seemed to have it so much easier than her and her mum. Who was struggling in terms of keeping the home they had been provided and holding down jobs. She had also lost her interest in a lot of things and took a lot more time to taking to things than she had before the incident. Caitlynn during her school years mainly kept her head down, trying to focus just on her work and her grades reflected this approach. Though bullying as well as the constant stress and worry her mum was under took it’s toll on the girl, at age 13 (2530) She was consistently sent to detentions for her violent approach to anyone who so much as tried to talk to her in a way she didn't like, despite the fact things had settled down, such as her mum having a proper job and didn’t have to worry about losing the house on a daily basis. She developed a strong dislike for the people of Reach, who she deemed selfish and uncaring, and when she learned of it, she instantly hated the covenant. Striving for revenge for driving her away from her home and her father. Her movement into the military had begun. The girl started rapidly taking up anything to do with increasing her chances of becoming part of the UNSC, aiming more at the Navy due to her almost ravenous revenge campaign of taking down any of the ships that were responsible with the glassing. She almost excelled in every class past the age of 14, making sure she was adequate enough to join the ranks of officer, since she was aware that they controlled the ships, and eventually, after two years of hard study, a small time job to help provide money for her mother and a sacrifice to her social life, if it was there in the first place. The girl hit 16, and as soon as possible she joined the UNSC’s Officers candidate school on Reach. The girl spent three years in OCS, quickly shooting above her fellow members in terms of focus and showing great potential, though she was also deemed rather violent and aggressive towards people she didn’t like, which was more than just a select few, and she lacked, but not by much, in things such as shooting ranges and target practice. Though despite these negativities she eventually went on to become an Ensign in the UNSC Navy at the age of 19, after being offered a spot due to her grades, and her achievements in OCS. After a major fight with her mother over her joining the Navy Caitlynn fell out of contact with her and moved, after she gathered enough money. Annoyed by the fact Octavia didn’t see it the way she did. That she deserved revenge for her father and home planet. Whilst her mother saw it that she was risking her life to achieve something nearly impossible. Despite this though, Caitlynn continued on and eventually boarded her first ship, the UNSC Destroyer Iron maiden (at the rank of Lieutenant Junior grade, constant training results and assessments leading to her promotion) when she was 23 and a year later the ship was sent to aid in fighting off Covenant near her home planet, the ship joined up with battlegroup Scotland and came into contact with the 3 covenant CCS cruisers and one destroyer. Presumably scouts. The rather weak battlegroup, consisting of 3 destroyers and two frigates, were battered by the opposing ships, which had only managed to neutralise one cruiser and damage the destroyer. After 1 of the destroyers was taken out, one frigate heavily damaged and her own with weapon systems disabled with heavily damaged armour. Caitlynn approached her captain and tried to talk him through a way out after she had analyzed the situation herself. Though the captain, surprised by the advice of the Lieutenant junior grade, was skeptical due to her low rank, he decided to try and take the risk, which seemed feasible giving the engines had surprisingly remained relatively unharmed. Her advice, which used a combination of fast and slow speeds to out maneuver the heavy guns of the cruisers as well as confuse them and sustained only moderate damage before being able to get out of range worked for the ship, however if it wasn't for the other frigate and destroyer staying behind to continue to try and fight off the ships, the ship, as well as the other two, would have been destroyed. Her advice that was given to the captain was noted and she was promoted to Lieutenant grade as her actions saved most of the ship, which did sustain damage and casualties, but thanks to her only light on one end. The woman being 24 when she gained the rank. With the Iron maiden Now in repairs Caitlynn took some time to herself, but mainly again, studying and researching for the Navy. Which, due to her dedication and how much she learned, got her promoted to Lieutenant Commander by age 27, as the Navy saw her more than able for the job in things such as training exercises and in tactics, due to her advanced knowledge from her reading and studying. She never took the time to find a boyfriend or anything of the such, preferring to dedicate as much time as possible to enacting revenge on the covenant or just serving the UNSC. However, despite the fact she never looked for one, one came to her, a civilian by the name of Zachary who consistently went to the same library as her before she gained the rank of LTCMDR, being aged 25 when the eventually started talking. Almost after a year of them talking, they eventually started dating, Woods not normally being used to this relationship consistently fell quiet or things got awkward before the male managed to save it, consistently, and after a year and six months, 3 months away from Caitlynn's birthday, (June) the woman fell pregnant. However she partially as an excuse to continue studying, being incapable of doing other things and taking leave from her job for a while despite the fact it was really only training she could do whilst her ship was in repairs. Then, on the 16th of March, 2 weeks late, she gave birth to a baby girl who she named Alexandria. Or Alex for short. Her boyfriend Zack staying to help look after the child when the mother was away, therefore the girl quickly became attached to her father, and became very interested in the UNSC even for a girl her age. (3 years of age as of 2547) Now in the year 2546 Caitlynn was once again placed on the UNSC Iron Maiden Which had been refitted to match the grayhound class destroyers from it’s previous Gorgon class designation. The ship which was to join the battlegroup Battered blue in fighting off the Covenant before it could strike Sargasso, the battlegroup, heavier than her previous. Consisted of 6 destroyers, and 5 frigates, this time Caitlynn being able to recognise them as two Stalwarts, one Paris and two Charons, one Venom and 4 centaurus. Plus her own Greyhound class. The battlegroup was relatively surprised when they came into contact with six CCS and one CAS, expecting a much weaker force whilst the Covenant had expected something stronger. They eventually opened fire on each other not too far from the target planet, and by the time the UNSC had scored a CCS, they had already lost 3 of their frigates. The 6 destroyers, consistently hanging around the back of the Frigates and firing MACs at their targets as fast as possible. However this plan eventually failed, due to the Frigates being in the middle of the stronger classes all of them were lost, and the remainder of the battle group, still left with 4 CCS, one damaged CCS and a CAS were left to fend for themselves. Eventually, Caitlynn, whilst trying to assist the captain, and therefore leading to an argument in what to do. Was knocked off her step and slammed into a computer screen. A plasma torpedo smacking the more heavily armoured side of the ship and reducing it to almost nothing and giving the ship a massive jolt. Her lip to her chin was now bleeding heavily, but the captain, who had been knocked out by the blast, left the ship without a leader, the XO was tending to all of a sudden a whole bunch of blunt trauma due to the knock, seeming to forget his role as the second in command so Caitlynn decided to take it up. Still bleeding heavily from the lip and using one hand to cover it she ordered the ships A.I to fire the now recharged MAC at the weakened CCS, and after about a two minute battle over who’s in charge the A.I fired, knocking it offline, the Lieutenant then tries to hail the others of the battlegroup, unaware just how many ships were lost after the Frigates, after 3 tries attempts it was discovered only two were left, her ship, and one other. She then quickly comes up with an idea, still aware of the almost overwhelming force blocking all forms of movement as the ships consistently pound into hers and the other. After several minutes of somewhat panic in the woman, feeling like she was losing control, the other ship, the UNSC Hail Mary contacted her again, and suggesting trying to get behind the planet to get out. Both ships eventually agreed, and whilst Caitlynn’s was the fastest, she was made to give cover fire to the crippled UNSC destroyer she now found herself escorting away from battle. The XO, suddenly aware of the situation retook control, after placing the Captain as safely as possible, blood now down the woman’s uniform and right as the ships were about to get out of range, close to the planet, the UNSC Hail Mary is struck again, straight into the engines and causes the reactor to overload near enough beside the UNSC Iron maiden , causing more damage, though fairly little compared to what it had already sustained. The woman, then almost ordered the XO of the ship to turn it so the surviving armour was facing the enemy, and soon after the movement, the ship was jolted again, this time Caitlynn stabling herself with one hand whilst her other still covered her now drying out lip. Though most of the other crew were flung in a similar fashion than before, just with less injuries. The ship eventually managed to get to the planet and around it. Now being able to go full speed since she wasn’t having to escort another ship, and surprised that none of the Covenant ships decided to follow, the Iron Maiden jumped out. When she returned to Reach, she was eventually, after an argument between the XO and the Captain who was backed by the Navy, promoted to Commander aged 29, given the option to take control of her own ship, as well as receiving the bronze star for her overall success in the UNSC Iron Maiden The ship she was given command of was FFGCL-212 UNSC ''Hibernian, Charon class light frigate, and she takes great pride in it. Despite this though, the ship was lost on it's third deployment defending Hope from Covenant invaders. Most of the crew survived and were transferred to the UNSCS Doberman. A Greyhound class Light Destroyer along with the Commander. '''NPCs: Lieutenant Commander Joseph Mikes, Her XO, and almost the polar opposite of her, doing the bare minimum to pass through as well as always taking a laid back attitude to things. She never really liked him for these reasons however in combat situations he can be an effective member of her crew. Comms officer, Lieutenant Michelle Grant, Someone who is always, 24/7 focused and ready to take commands, an expert in what she does and though she was only picked due to the fact she is female and wasn't horrible, but she is an all around efficient comms officer. Weapon officer, Lieutenant Mackery Viskal, Caitlynn’s main line to gun control, he has a very keen sense of humour and is very light hearted, though quickly buttons done under any threat towards the ship or himself. Navigational officer, Lieutenant Junior grade Harry Wendal, A quiet, concentrated member of the crew, only speaking when spoken to or has to speak. He is fairly new at his job, but knows his fair share already, being like Caitlynn in his dedication. UNSC Hibernian Ship A.I JDE-41214: Jade, represented by a mid 20’s green avatar, she is mostly used for in ship communication and to give advice to Caitlynn and doing things that humans can’t. Her rather peppy and “We can do it” attitude can sometimes be irritating to the crew, but she almost always raises morale on the ship. longer an NPC Category:UNSC Profiles